


Roman Story, Chapter 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Roman Story, Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Roman Story, Chapter 3

## Roman Story, Chapter 3

#### by Bertie

Title: Roman Story, Chapter 3  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics  
Date Archived: 05/06/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: yes  
Notes: Mulder is Vulpes (Latin for Fox), Krycek is Alex Muris (Latin for rat;), Skinner is General Velius (Latin for skin or hide;) Thanks to Patti for the wonderful beta and helping me write the last bit!  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Vulpes waited, uncertain if he should say anything while the two men were so intimately discussing him. He blushed when Velius' gaze moved towards him. He was very worried that if Alex chose to be with the general that he would be shunned, but not by the way the general was looking at him. Now his fear was how he would act with the general and his lover. Clearly the general was almost but not quite as highly ranked as Alex, but Vulpes was under no delusion that he would be able to eschew the advances of Velius. Any plebian would be honored to have the attention of such a high ranking general. Vulpes was still uncertain as his role in his lord's life. To be with the general with Alex's permission was not something to fear. He would do whatever his lord bade him and would do so with honor. 

"I would have you know that Vulpes is a learned scholar and is helping me with translations." 

The gleam in the general's eyes told them both that translations were not on his mind when he looked at Vulpes. 

"Yes, I can see that," the low, deep tone of the man's voice sent a shiver down the other men's spines. 

Alex grinned. "Would you like to witness his talents, Velius?" 

There was no mistaking that tone. Vulpes knew what Alex was referring to and was very certain the general did as well. The general motioned for them both to follow him out of the dining area. They entered into a luxurious bedchamber that nearly rivaled Alex's own. A servant appeared and began to remove the general's garments. Another appeared for Alex and Vulpes. The servants left when the three men were nude. 

Velius moved over to Alex and ran a hand down the man's smooth chest. He clearly enjoyed the younger man's youthful beauty. Alex's eyebrow rose and looked over at Vulpes. Alex moved towards his lover and embraced him, taking his lover's mouth and kissing him thoroughly while the general looked on, admiring them. 

Velius moved up behind Alex and rubbed himself against the younger man, Alex reached back to pull the general in the middle, wanting to feel the older man as well. Velius, finding himself facing the plebian scholar, pulled the younger man closer and kissed him. Vulpes was so shocked to feel the hard man's lips caress his tenderly that he opened his mouth and the general's tongue entered to taste him more fully. The general gasped in his mouth as Alex bit and nibbled on his ear. The scholar couldn't believe how amazing being with two could feel. He felt no shame in this, just sensual desire flooding him. When the general bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, Vulpes cried out, amazed at how well the man seemed to know his body well. 

Alex was rubbing his hardened cock between the groove of the general's ass, loving how shapely and hard they were. He nipped on the general's ear as the general nipped at one of Vulpes' nipples. The general pulled his mouth away to moan, "He's passionate.I understand why you want him." 

"I more than want him, Velius. I love him. He is my soul mate." 

The general nodded and continued to lave the taut nipple on the man's chest. Vulpes looked into his lover's eyes and Alex had never seen anything as beautiful as the lust dazed look of him. 

"Would you like to take him, Velius?" 

"Definitely," murmured the general against the wet nipple, causing the younger man in his arms to arch his back. 

"Take him, then. I would love to watch you with him." 

The general pulled away from Vulpes and grabbed Alex. "I think I would prefer to have two pretty men in my bed." 

He pressed his lips hard upon Alex's, who opened his mouth to let the big man in, knowing instinctively the older man wanted to claim them both. When the older man pulled away to catch a breath, Alex murmured, "How would you like us?" 

"Together, on the bed. I want to watch you." 

Alex smiled, then took Vulpes' hand and led him to the large bed. He ran a reassuring hand down his lover's backside, and then motioned for him to lie on the bed. Alex lay on the other side of him, taking him in his arms and kissing the fretting pout from his lover's lips. 

Velius watched them, seeing how beautiful they were together. Their pretty cocks seemed to seek the other out and soon they were moving their hips to caress themselves against each other. Velius went over to the bed side and took a bottle of liquid, pouring a bit of the contents into his hand. He moved back to the front of the bed and took the grinding cocks in his hand, moving up closer to fist his own cock with the others, and soon was slowly sliding and smoothing the way for their cocks to glide together. 

Alex and Vulpes helped out, gripping them all together. Velius slipped his hand free and slicked the dry one. Letting the boys hump and pull on them all, he reached around and thrust a finger deep inside one then the other shapely backside. Alex grunted, but Velius' thick finger had caressed the spot inside of Vulpes, making him cry out and he groaned as he came all over their cocks, bedding and parts of himself and Alex. Velius grinned, still working his finger in and out of the tightening sheath. 

"You want to get inside him, Velius? He is very tight, is he not? I showed him the ways of love between men just after I met him. He is quite irresistible," murmured Alex. 

Vulpes blushed furiously, but continued to moan as another large finger was added to his stretched flesh. He began to push up with his hips, trying to get the general to fuck him with his fingers. The general obliged him for a moment, and then pulled his fingers out. He groaned at the loss. The older man bent and soothed away the ache by kissing his loosened hole. The translator gasped at the feeling. 

"I shall not be long gone, my sweet Vulpes." The general allowed Alex to slicken his cock with the oil then he entered the prepared flesh, loving how it clung so tightly and hotly to his cock. 

Just then a servant appeared at the door and went to Alex; he whispered something to him then left. 

Alex sighed. "Velius, it seems I have an impatient father waiting for me. I will be back shortly." 

He reached over and kissed the red faced general and caressed a hand down his lover's face, reassuring him. "I shall return, my love. I know you will do right by Velius." 

Vulpes was a bit worried, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of being left with the general alone but the older man's large cock ran over his special place and he closed his eyes tightly and moaned. 

* * *

Alex allowed a servant to put a silk robe around him and he greeted his father still smelling of his activities. 

"My son, I see you are being entertained by the general." 

"Yes, father. He is a good man. He would have greeted you himself if he were not preoccupied." 

His father lifted a brow. "Yes, I have heard about him, Alexander. You must tread cautiously with who you fraternize, my son. There are enemies of the Muris line. You must be careful." 

"Yes, father. Is there news?" Alex asked, hoping to distract from talking about his personal friends with his father. 

"Yes, we are to seek audience with Caesar. I do insist you attend." 

"Very well, father. May I bring my translator?" 

His father looked at him curiously. "I do not know why you insist on dallying with that plebian, but if you must.I do not see any reason to object." 

"Thank you, father. I shall attend the family on the morrow." 

"Very good, Alexander. You may return to slaking your lust." 

Alex smiled then let the robe fall to the floor, leaving his father to watch his son's beautiful body. His father knew his boy was young and willful. The elder Muris was just happy his son did not defy him outwardly. 

* * *

When Alex returned, Vulpes was moaning in pleasure as the general slowly and purposely thrust inside him. He would definitely like what the general had to offer. He moved to lie beside his lover and bent to kiss him. Vulpes moaned in his mouth as the general thrust hard, Alex pulled away to smiled down at his writhing lover. He ran his hands all over the softly haired chest, stopping to tweak the hardened nubs of flesh while the general pounded away atop his lover. 

Alex looked into the sweat covered face of the general and winked. "Save some of that for me, general." 

The general pulled out slowly from the tight heat of Vulpes with a low groan. "Alex, he is amazing." He finally managed, holding himself as the younger man moved into position, offering his ass to the general as he eased himself into his lover. 

Vulpes gasped in delight when his lover took over from the general and watched in awe as Alex closed his eyes and bit his lip when the general slid into him after a quick one- two finger preparation. He knew exactly what it was to feel the large member of the general slide inside him. He'd never seen Alex so filled with lust. Alex clearly loved being the bottom. He smiled, knowing now how to please his lover as he hadn't before. 

A hard thrust inside him made him see stars, and he smiled knowing they were pleasing the god of love. Alex gritted his teeth, biting back moans of pleasure as Velius pounded into him from behind, bracing himself with his knees, thrusting deeper into Vulpes' tightness. Alex ran his hand over Vulpes' chest, caressing the hard nubs, pushing himself to the brink and beyond. His own ass felt exquisitely filled and stretched to the brim by Velius and he knew it was only a matter of time before his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him breathless and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

Velius gripped Alex's shoulders roughly and began hammering into him forcefully, making Alex fear he would be ripped apart as Velius roared out his pleasure. 

Alex stiffened as Velius drove him over the edge, spilling his own seed deeply into his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around him; he bent and kissed him thickly. 

Thrusting his hips so his cock could rub against Alex's strong muscular stomach, Vulpes cry was swallowed by his lover's mouth, quickly joining his two lovers in bliss. Vulpes' eyes slipped shut as he fell to the bed, Alex's body atop him, panting breathlessly. "That was exquisite, my love." Vulpes smiled and stroked his fingers over Alex's face, gazing into his eyes for a moment as Velius dropped to join them on the bed, panting. He was almost proud that he belonged to Alex who shared him with such a man as Velius. 

The general ran his hand possessively over Alex's hip. "Agreed, Alex, Priapus has been very generous to us tonight." 

Alex moved so he could taste the general's mouth once more before they all settled together and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
